


The Gods Aren't Dead

by Aeronn13



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, WWE - Freeform, but hey they get to get some love... eventually, but still very AU, characters be possible OC sort of, it's a Semi AU kind of, many romances, potential deaths later, the 4hw get to be cool fams but not so cool fams at the same time, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeronn13/pseuds/Aeronn13
Summary: The Gods never died... The Gods saw what was to come, or one did. It was time, they knew. They understood and knew if it was a good time to disappear when people needed them most... Then maybe they could find their way and not need them at all. But maybe... they really were needed.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Original Female Character(s), Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to @flairfatale on tumblr I now have to write this little thing up, which is gonna be on AO3 too with their gifset. check them out on tumblr! . I couldn’t help it because my creative mindset is back full swing and I’ve been writing and drawing nonstop for a while lol so here we are! I might make this a chapter thing? It will be interesting. If any of you are on tumblr and want to ask questions or comment there as well, hit me up @saveonesouls ! Enjoy the reading!

“Adonis.”

“Ares.”

“I see you’ve taken on a nicer form than last time.” Ares’ lips curl into an amused smile.

“You’re one to talk. Now at least you can be called the Goddess of War and go toe to toe with Athena.”

Ares moved forward with her blonde hair swaying with the light wind that Adonis carried with her. “Like I would want to go and have a talk with her. She stared her blue eyes back into the brown ones that fell before her as her boots moved forward more and pressed against the rocks more into the dirt as they stood on a cliff, looking out to a town, a city. The sun was slowly falling from the sky and the moon slowly rising, the clouds were moving at it’s own pace, it’s own way as the two women stood there. The sky was changing colors just like the world was changing, people's views were changing. It is what Adonis noticed while his time was here on Earth and it didn't sit with him. Though he had to call upon three others, excluding Zeus, to speak to about this idea, to speak about this way of reason. He may not be the brightest one, as Athena took the throne of that of course, but when he sees something that didn't settle in him well he would voice it.

“So why did you choose this form this time around?”

“Huh?” Adonis turned her head to look at the blonde.

“What made you be female now? I’m curious.”

Adonis paused in thought. She never gave it much thought. She actually didn’t think she needed to answer something like that, if she was honest. In reality, she didn’t even know if a response was _needed_. Maybe Ares was teasing her, making her hesitate to insult her. After all, Ares was the one that attacked her, or him rather, a long while ago. Back in the old days.

“Adonis, it doesn’t have to have much thought. I’m just--”

“I felt better this way to give the idea of rebirth. Though I know my... beauty and desire role is still needed in some capacity.”

“To Aphrodite, you mean.”

Adonis sighed heavily. “I told you before, Ares. You won.” She turned her head as she pointed to Ares, revealing her hands from her dark cloak. “You can have her if she wishes to have you. She knows my eyes are for another and knows that this time around it is best she and I just... remain not romantically involved after the _incident_.”

“Which I apologized for.” Ares shrugged and they both fell into silence. It wasn’t until the feeling of a strong wind chill and a smell of what Adonis would only say as “olive” and Ares had turned and rolled her eyes. “Athena. So glad you could join us.”

The other grinned as she walked closer and hugged her the War Goddess. “Ares.” She then hugged Adonis and her grin grew. “Adonis. I see you’re fairing well.”

Adonis nodded. “Yes, I am. Living in this world has taught me a lot” Her eyes moved back towards the city below. “It’s why I called you two and one other.”

“Who?” Ares and Athena asked in unison.

“ **Me**.”

The three looked over and there she was. Her red hair and all, the eyes dark like the many souls she’s taken, the many people she served justice, the souls the intimidated, put fear in, the ones that put fear in others of the evil deeds the brought about on the mortals.

“Nemesis...” Athena breathed.

“Lovely to see you all.” Nemesis walked closer and looked at Adonis and Ares with an almost shock but a new look took on her face. It was a mix of amusement and approval. “I see you two have changed. Trying a new look or something?”

“In a way.”

“Yes.”

Ares and Adonis looked at each other and Nemesis just shrugged.

“Right, well. I’m here. What is this meeting about?”

“It’s not about _dad_ is it? Because I swear--”

“No, Athena. It isn’t.” Adonis said and she let out a little huff. She was building courage to tell them, Athena could see it. Adonis wasn’t good at really telling things to others, especially to the likes of Athena and Ares, who to Adonis was more powerful than she was. Adonis looked up at the 3 sets of eyes looking at her and she spoke. “I think we should spend more time with the mortals.”

“ _What?_ Hell no!” Ares crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. “Why in Our Names would we do that? They are not ones we should meddle with. We have them _bending_ to us, Adonis. We are their Gods, or... Goddess’ in our case. They barely deserve us being down here to _help them_.”

“Ares, you’re being a bit unreasonable.” Athena said with a little sigh. “Let Adonis explain.”

“Explain?! Explain that we should live among the people who are savages? Who are the ones who are just as helpless as their animals to us? They are at our feet. We shouldn’t have to stoop to their level!”

“ _Ares_.” Ares looked at Nemesis, who was staring back. “They are _not_ like the animals. They are smarter, intelligent. It’s why we do help them because they seek guidance to become better than what they originally _are_. Without them, there is no us.” Ares scoffed and turned away from them. “Typical as always, Ares: Short temper, quick to assume, full of rage and anger, and always want to cause violence and bring chaos with the mortals.”

“I do NOT--” Ares turned but then stopped herself. She took a deep breath and clenched her jaw, her blond hair moving out of her face.

“Going to prove my point, Rage Prince? Or shall I call you _Princess_ now?” Ares felt a fire in his belly as Nemesis spoke with a smirk. But Nemesis continued speak but now towards Adonis. “Adonis, if we are to live among them my question is also of curiosity: Why?”

“Simple. It’s something Ares made a point of.” Adonis gulped and looked at Ares before her eyes moved to Athena and Nemesis. “They rely too much on us and the times are changing. In the end, there might be a point where we will have to disappear, have them think--”

“--We are dead.” Athena stated, accidentally finishing Adonis’ statement. Adonis gave an almost hesitant nod before Athena stood straight more and nodded. “I understand now. But what of Zeus? Does he agree with this move? Have you told him yet?”

“I have and he agrees.”

That was a shocker to all of them, Ares especially. Their Father, Zeus, the God of the Thunder, Sky, and Lightning, and the Ruler of Gods, actually agreed to something like this. Their father took being the Ruler of the Gods very seriously. He even took it as a way to try to sleep with anything, which Ares _wish_ he lowkey didn’t but at the same time? They had a gut feeling Zeus wouldn’t have minded other than the fact of ruling in “secret”. Then again, Adonis knew more than what she was letting on, but she wouldn’t say. Ares almost wanted to shake it out of her, but knew best not to with Nemesis and Athena there. Anything Ares would do, they’d defend Adonis. She _was_ the most unloved God after all, her own Father said it to her in battle when she was in her original male form. It struck deep with her, but never said a word. Now, it came a time that even the most unloved had someone telling her she needed to hide out to make the people not rely on them.

Adonis knew this and that was what to happen. They couldn’t abandon the post completely, but they needed a way to “hide”.

“Adonis?”

Adonis turned to look at Nemesis. “Yes, Nemesis?”

“If we do this” Nemesis started, biting her bottom lip in thought a moment before speaking again. “We should do it the right way in the most logical way possible.” Then she looked at Athena.

Athena blinked and then looked at Ares. “War.” Athena said simply and that caused the blonde woman that was her _now known_ sister to smirk heavily. Athena could see even the bright blue eyes go dark.

“Oh... this is going to be fun.”

* * *

* * *

Many years passed since that moment. Many years where they changed their name thousands of times. Yet now in this timeline they knew exactly what to call themselves.

**_Bayley_**. The lovely Adonis who was loved by all, was kind, gentle, and beautiful. The God of Rebirth, The God of Beauty and Desire who gave a change to being a Goddess, but still knew they all referred her as a God, which she didn’t mind. it’s who she was before and now she was reborn in a new way, a comfortable way.

_**Sasha**_. The War Strategist, the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena. The one who plans before doing everything and anything she puts her mind to. That included protecting those who were in need.

_**Becky**_. The Goddess of Revenge, Justice, Divine Retribution, Nemesis. The one who plots after being beat, who plots when evil deeds are had. The one who would go to bat for anyone despite getting a hard hit to the face and their nose being broken.

And last but not least, _**Charlotte**_. The **God** of War, the God who turned to being a Goddess for his own reasons, the God who was unloved by all, who was ruthless, who was violent, blood-driven, angry... Was destructive, full of chaos. The first to punch first and ask questions later. The other half of Athena, many would say, in times of war and battle.

The four stayed close, for their own reasons. One might say because in reality, they blended oddly well together. One might say because Ares couldn’t live without Athena being around to bail him out and Athena couldn’t live without Ares to fight her battles with people who treat her badly. They both couldn’t live without Nemesis swearing up a storm at other people telling them they better “watch out before justice gets to them and gives them what for” and they all couldn’t live without Adonis.

No.

Adonis’ light in her was infectious. The light in her was warm, was needed, was _kind_. Athena was used to some kindness, but with Adonis they all felt kindness for once. For once, Ares felt a sort of love with friendship, with a relation with _family_. Despite Adonis and Ares’ past together with Aphrodite, Adonis moved passed that. And Nemesis? When Nemesis was boiling in anger over someone hurting her and being down on herself, Adonis was there with strawberries she grew in the garden and talking with Nemesis about her problems and helping her.

So, they lived in somewhat harmony and that...

That was enough for now.


	2. Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it took was one of them. All it took was one to mess it all up. And All it took was one to hear that the people DID need them and to mess it up... but why now?

Charlotte sighed as she sat on the bench in the locker room. Another title defense. Another MMA fight to put under her belt to let go of all the aggression she had in her, the blood lust.

 _The rage._ It was strong and big just like always. Just as much as her ego when it came to fighting.

She let out a huff as she wiped the blood off her cheek that got cut and she shut her eyes. The moment played there in her mind over and over again, causing her to almost smirk in pride.

_Right hook. Left punch. Uppercut. Hit right in the jaw. Another. Another. Roundhouse kick._

The person went down fast. It wasn't much that they got her a few times, but that's what drove her to punch them repeatedly in the face once they hit the ground so that they wouldn't get back up right away. She won alright, she definitely did. Charlotte _always_ won. Whether using her gifts or not, was something she'd never speak about not even to her "siblings" she stuck around with since the idea of being hidden. No, why would she do that?

She'd just get a talk from Sasha on how "that's a bad idea" and that "you'll just expose us when we should be hiding". The thought made her eye roll as she put a band aid she had in one hand on her cheek.

"Hopefully that won't scar."

Charlotte looked over and huffed, scoffing almost. "And if it did? What's the big deal?"

"Isn't that your money maker?" Sasha walked closer as she raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Chicks dig scars, don't they?" Charlotte smirked as Sasha had rolled her eyes and she continued. "What are you doing here anyways? And why is your hair purple?"

"Maybe I wanted to come support my family like usual." Sasha ran a hand through her purple hair. "Bayley did it for me. I told her I wanted something new and she suggested doing hair colors like some people do nowadays. Is it bad?"

"Support me?" Now that gave Charlotte a hearty laugh and made Sasha rolled her eyes. "You all hate me, so what do you mean "support"?" She stood up and it was clear that if someone saw the two, the height difference was noticeable. "No, it's not bad. It's just... I expected it more from Ember than you."

"Why? Because she's Artemis? Artemis isn't the only one with style and likes being different, you know." Sasha sighed and looked up at the blonde. "Anyways, yes support. I told myself this time around to do better. Us four live with each other, we should learn to get along better."

Another hearty laugh. Charlotte could see Sasha getting agitated by the clench of her jaw clearly seen. This was why the other Gods didn't like Charlotte now or then. She egged them on, she laughed in their faces. Charlotte always acted like she didn't care, that she was the best at everything when she wasn't.

"You really just don't care about anyone, but yourself don't you Charlotte?"

"You are _just_ now realizing this?"

Sasha stared for a while, slightly tilting her head and then she spoke something that spoke deep to the blonde. "... No wonder Nattie never went with you and went for Tyson."

That made Charlotte's blood boil and she walked closer to tower the other girl, showing the fire and anger in her eyes. It was the same within the fight. Same anger, same frustrations... everything.

Sasha didn't bother moving. She just stood there, her warm, exhausted eyes just staring back. She wasn't going to hit first. That wasn't her thing. She knew how to get into people's minds and this was something she did to Charlotte since they were born. She always outsmarts Charlotte.

"You're not going to hit me. You know this and I know this."

Charlotte almost could feel a voice calling to her to do it, her former self. His voice spoke within her.

_Do it! Hit her! Beat Athena to the **ground**. She dare thinks she knows of love? Of burning passion for someone? She knows nothing. Our dearest sister knows **nothing**._

"You know nothing about me and Natalya. Nothing then and nothing now. You may have wisdom, but you.." Her eyes looked up and down at the purple haired woman and moved passed her, shoulder checking her. "You know nothing, Sasha. You never did."

Sasha stood there, her gaze low for a while and she turned on her heels, grinning lightly. "Father requests our presence."

Charlotte stopped in her tracks and stood there for a while, listening.

"He says something happened, didn't say why. He said that we all go to him and--"

"I know." Charlotte looked over her shoulder. "He sent a text. I'm not going."

"But... Charlotte, you have to. Father needs all of us."

"Why so I can get blamed for whatever happened?!" Charlotte turned around. "So I can get blamed for doing something I _didn't_ do? To get blamed for something because no one actually _loves_ me?" Charlotte's anger was rising. "You can tell Father the same thing I'm telling you: I'm not going to get put on the spot for causing trouble. I've been keeping to myself and away from causing too much trouble. That's it." With that, Charlotte turned and walked over into the shower area. A few seconds passed and Athena heard the shower turn on and she sighed.

"Ares..." She breathed, her sister's true name being heard in a whisper. "I know it wasn't you..."

* * *

"Hey Bay, can you hand me my files, please?"

Bayley looked up from her sketchbook and nodded, turning and picking up the stack of files that was on the table and lifting it up for Becky to take.

"Thanks, Lass."

"In a rush?"

"Yeah, I have a case in thirty minutes. I don't want to be late."

"Need me to drive?"

Becky paused and looked over at Bayley, who's eyes look like she was pleading to help. She had been home for the past several days and the others were off working: Becky with her job as a detective, Charlotte being an MMA fighter and instructor, and Sasha being a professor of psychology and sociology, and Bayley being a freelance concept artist that was gaining traction. Bayley stayed home a lot and stayed home alone sometimes when Sasha was off hanging out with friends or with Ember and a couple others, Charlotte hanging out in Underground Fight Clubs (Becky only found out because she was the one to get the bloodied body of Charlotte from the ground after fighting three guys off her), and Becky working long nights at the office putting criminals away.

They never took into account a lot that Bayley needed company. She wasn't used to not having company. She never said a thing, though. That was Bayley's thing not to totally speak up when it was really needed.

"Becky?"

Becky snapped out of her thoughts and shrugged. "S--Sorry. Yeah, alright, that's fine you can drive." She said as she picked up her to-go mug of coffee. Bayley cheered and got up to grab her keys. "Did you get Zeus' text, by chance?"

"Yeah." Bayley nodded. "He said personally to me that I didn't have to go if I didn't want. He just felt it was appropriate since I was the main brain of this idea."

"What do you think happened?" Becky said as they made it outside to the car and got in the passenger side.

Bayley got in and buckled up. "I don't know." She turned on the car and backed out, driving towards the courthouse. "Same courthouse as usual, right?"

"Yeah." Becky said simply and texted her partner she was on the way and then looked at Bayley. "I'm sorry, by the way."

Bayley tilted her head slightly. "For what? What'd you do?"

"We haven't been able to talk or... anythin'. It's been a few days since I've been home for more than an hour and it's not fair to you that none of us are home."

Bayley stopped at a light and lowered her gaze for a moment before turning briefly to look at Becky. "It's not your fault. These jobs nowadays require you to be there for long hours. I'm just happy you all are getting out of the house and living." She smiled and turned back forward and started to drive. "I'll be fine."

"... You spoke to Nattie lately?"

Bayley instantly shook her head. "No, I haven't. Not since two weeks ago. She was checking on me because she heard about the accident."

Becky nodded and looked out the window. "She's gonna leave him, you know."

"I know. Tyson deserves better."

" _You_ deserve better. Charlotte, funny to say, deserves better." Becky sighed. "You've done nothing wrong but be around jealous people and that isn't fair to you."

"Yeah well... Charlotte got mad I was with Aphrodite. Ember hates how good I am at archery."

"So you give both up at the price of happiness?"

"Yes."

"Why? That's.. That's just stupid!" Becky turned to look at Bayley, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Don't you _want_ to be happy?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Then why stop?"

"I don't want to deal with all the fighting between us, Bex." Bayley turned a corner and she let out a heavy breath. "I hate fighting with Ares and I don't like to fight Artemis. Their family to me, I care about my family."

"But Nattie--"

"Doesn't love me." Bayley finished the sentence and shrugged. "She never really did. Not after a couple encounters. She moved on from me faster than I could say "Justice". I'm okay with that because she and I talked about it not continuing for the sake of my safety. Charlotte would not have and does not have a problem with ending my life." Bayley paused a moment to let that sink in. Whether or not she chooses to, is her choice, but we know she would."

Becky sighed and looked away, seeing the courthouse in sighed. "I just want to see ya happy, Bay."

"I will be, Bex." Bayley grinned happily. "And I am. I'm content of where things are and I hope they just continue to be good and moving towards a positive." She stopped the car by the steps and looked at Becky. "Now go, Kick ass in your case. I'll be a text away if you need something."

Becky grinned lightly and nodded as she got out of the car. "Thanks, Bay." She said. "I owe ya." She said before shutting the door and running up the steps to get into the courthouse. Bayley drove off and headed home, thinking to herself of everything. Who was causing trouble and why now? Why of all times? Then that's when she felt a lightbulb go off in her head.

"The mortals are fighting each other..." She mumbled softly. "More drastically than before..." She stopped at the lightly and let out a breath. "Maybe... they're back." That's when she felt a chill up her spine.

Were the Titans back again? During their time hiding, did they _also_ let them out? There were too many questions and not enough answers. Maybe Bayley should go to the meeting... Maybe it was best to though she knew she'd be blamed.

Others had said the idea was flawed from the beginning because though they had their "gifts", they weren't allowed to act like their god selves. They had to act like... mortals and hide. No one really liked that, despite knowing that Bayley had a point.

Bayley sighed heavily as she finally got to the driveway and parked it, rubbing her eyes and looked at the time. It was the afternoon and that meant time enough to see about the other two being home for dinner. She could only hope they were or at least...

She's make them dinner for leftover anyways.


	3. When you Open the Locked Gate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The why should be revealed, it needs to be revealed. It's time for it to be what it is to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but for good reason! This chapter is put into two parts so it'll be two chapters!

Charlotte dragged her feet into the house and shut the door, sighing heavily. It was 7pm and she heard nothing. Looking at her phone, she re-read Zeus' text.

_[Text: Zeus] You have to understand that no one is going to blame you off the bat. I promise you they won't. You are my son._

_[Text: Zeus] *daughter. still getting used to that._

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sighed a bit. She didn't believe that for a minute that no one would blame her. Everyone would blame her. Why wouldn't they?

"Charlotte! You're home!"

Charlotte looked up from her phone and she couldn't help but crack a smile at Bayley who walked up to her.

"I thought I felt your tough presence." Bayley giggled lightly. "You hungry? I made food."

"You're not going to the meeting?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

Bayley shrugged and shook her head. "I told him I was going to look into who did it rather than join in on the talk. Plus, I didn't want you staying home alone."

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows as she put her dufflebag to the side, taking off her shoes. "How did you--"

"Sasha."

A sigh left the blonde's lips. "What _else_ did she tell you?"

"That you did good in your fight and that you are finding your way to relieve stress and be violent without totally killing someone." That caused Charlotte to chuckle and Bayley moved to head down the hallway to the kitchen. "What else should she have told me?"

"Nothing." Charlotte shook her head and let out a breath as she sat on the bar chair near the island and watched as Bayley moved around the kitchen to make Charlotte a plate. "Can I ask you something?"

Bayley briefly looked over and nodded. "Sure."

"Why are you nice to me?" Charlotte saw Bayley stop in her tracks and stare at her and look at her. "I mean it and I'm serious. Why are you nice to me? After what I did, I figured the boar thing would've made us enemies, especially since Natalya had to revive you, bring you back to life. Why are you nice to me? Why do you care?"

Bayley lowered her gaze in thought and then grabbed a fork for Charlotte and put the plate in front of the blonde and gave a little smile. "Because I don't hold grudges like everyone else." She answered softly. "After what you and Ember did, I got over it after a while, I forgave you both."

"But... But _why_? Why me, of all people?"

Bayley could see the inner turmoil within Charlotte, the crisis of _why_ Bayley, Adonis, forgave her after her jealously caused Adonis to die once. "Charlotte?"

Charlotte's gaze moved from looking down to up at the brunette.

"The idea of feeling inner peace and having a gentle heart is forgiveness and kindness." She hesitantly and gently put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "You need to do both for you. We're not on Olympus anymore. You don't have to prove anything to me." Her smile on her face grew a few inches. "I already know you're the greatest."

_"I already know you're the greatest."_

The made Charlotte crack a smile, a true smile. To hear someone say that, to hear someone be genuine and not thinking she was boasting even when she truly wasn't... Charlotte felt like Bayley and her really could be friends, sisters even more now than before when she just ignored the other woman constantly.

"Ch--Char, you're crying." Bayley said as she quickly got a paper towel.

Tears. Real tears. Charlotte pressed a hand on her face and felt it, tears. She really was feeling something else other than anger that made her cry.

Aphrodite... Natalya, was the only one that made her feel this way and now Bayley was the other.

Charlotte took the paper towel, wiping her tears before smiling. "I'm sorry, I just--"

"I--It's okay!" Bayley grinned a little. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I know you don't like crying and looking weak I guess but to me you're not and, uh... I'm rambling, sorry."

Charlotte grinned and picked up her fork and took a bite of food. "Don't apologize. You just... You said something that I really needed to hear, that's all." She saw Bayley's smiling growing and then she rolled her eyes. "Alright, don't get too crazy. Let us eat, hm?"

* * *

"I don't understand why Ares, of all people, doesn't want to be here." Hunter said with a huff, tugging his leather jacket as Stephanie walked close to him down the hallway of his brother's mansion.

"Maybe... We've been so harsh on him. He--"

"She, Steph."

" _She_ " Stephanie ran a hand through her hair. "probably thinks we would blame her first. Though your brother said he knows of what happened. I'm surprised you even don't, Hunter."

Hunter huffed. "I don't know it because I didn't have to deal with it with the bar. Having a bar that leads directly with Hell doesn't mean I know everything."

"Maybe you should, Hunter. Then you'd know it's not wise to steal a daughter from her mother."

Hunter sighed and turned, regretting the groan of annoyance as he saw his "sister", Trish. "... Trish, so lovely to see you."

"Don't be so formal with me, Hunter." She let out a breath and smiled. "Not after that sound you just made." She chuckled and looked at Stephanie. "It's to see you, my dear."

"Good to see you too, mother." Stephanie grinned and the three walked more into the lounge room where there were the important Gods and Goddesses there: Natalya, Tyson, Ember, Apollo, Sasha, Roman, Asuka, and of course... Vince. The _King_ of the Gods. Hades staring at his two brothers, Vince and Roman, made him just give them a nod in acknowledgement and let Stephanie sit before he stood next to her and spoke. "So, Vince... You called us here. What is the situation?"

Vince sat forward, the sound of a rumble being heard from outside and they all knew it was Vince's doing, being the God of Thunder. The look on his brother's face said everything to Hunter, something definitely was bad.

"The Titans... They're here."


	4. ... Be Prepared for Chaos

Sasha should’ve known they had somehow come back from the dead.

The Titans… but how did they do that? How did they come back?

Vince couldn’t even answer that and to Sasha, that was odd. Vince, Zeus of all people, couldn’t answer any questions anyone had.

_**“Why are they back?”** _

_**“Who let them out?”** _

_**“If Ares didn’t do this then who did?”** _

_**“Why would someone do this?”** _

_**“Are they planning to attack us?”** _

_**“What are going to do, Vince?”** _

That was the proper question: What  _ were _ they going to do? Could they even do anything? Was there any planning to do?

Sasha couldn't even respond to that even if someone told her to plan a strategy because the Titans were all vastly different and all possessed their own kind of power, their own kind of strength. If it was mortals, she'd be better about it, but at the same time? She was shocked. Everyone was probably shocked. Sasha, Athena, couldn't plan anything right now?

_**"I need a minute to think it over, to see what we can** **do."** _

That shocked everyone. It put worry on many, Vince included. Though, Sasha assured them the plan will not take long, she knew this. She never took that long, but at the same time this needed to be a plan of length. Sasha knew it wouldn't just be a "one and done" situation, so she needed to think differently, see things differently. The Goddess of Wisdom and other things needed to take a pause to reevaluate, to help all of them stay alive because in reality, they could die against the Titans, against _each other_ even.

Sasha sighed as she got into her car, Becky following suit shortly after who was looking out the others, Nyx and Hades in particular who she had just finished speaking to and waving before looking at Sasha. “I never thought they’d get out.”

“Neither did I. I thought Vince sealed them all that time ago before I was even born.”

“He did.” Becky shrugged. “So now, I feel they want revenge.” Sasha fell silent and she started to drive away from the home and headed towards their house. “You think they’d come after you or me? Because relations with Vince and everything?”

“Maybe...” Sasha sighed. “This just means we have to be more careful, have to be cautious on who we’re talking to.”

“We will have to awaken them, won’t we?” Becky looked back out at the road, sighing a bit.

“... We just might.”

* * *

* * *

Charlotte laughed lightly as she was talking to Bayley, who was showing her a funny video she found. It was odd, the two becoming friends, allies in a sense, the more they have been together in the same general area. It wasn’t good nor bad, but to everyone who knew Charlotte and who she  _ really  _ was who would ever be her friend?

Adonis would have been. In fact, Adonis wanted to be everyone’s friend. It was probably why Adonis was such a target. Except now Adonis was Bayley and the only difference was her appearance now. The personality never changed, not once.

“Charlotte, what are you thinking about?”

Charlotte looked at Bayley and shook her head. “Nothing important. Just wondering what’s going on in that meeting.” She said softly. “I’m curious if--”

“They’re thinking whatever it is, you did it?” Bayley said as she scrolled through her phone. “Becky sent a text. She said no one said anything because Zeus said it before anyone could.”

Charlotte didn’t say anything, she lowered her gaze a moment before nodding. “Good... That gives me some closure because everyone would’ve thought it was me.”

“Becky also said that she and Sasha will tell us what’s going on. She said, and I quote, “It’s something big and we need to be there in person to tell you guys”.”

“That isn’t good if they have to tell us in person.”

Bayley shrugged and she stood up. She then let out a breath and moved from her spot that was on the couch towards the kitchen area. She moved to make herself some green tea. “Did you want some?”

“Sure.”

Bayley put on the kettle and she then leaned against the counter next to the stove and looked at Charlotte and let out a breath. “Hopefully they come home soon.”

“Hopefully...”

Several minutes passed and a door open and shut and Bayley looked over from sitting at the counter to hear heels clicking on the floor and sneakers squeaking slightly against the wood and she tilted her head. “Hey guys, welcome home!”

Sasha was the first to come into view, her heels she wore clicking against the wood as she walked towards the island with a smile on her face. Becky came after and was the first to speak. “Hey Bay. Charlie.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes a little and she let out a chuckle. “You and that nickname...”

“You enjoy it, don’t lie Queenie.” Charlotte rolled her eyes but Becky continued. “ So we found out what’s going on and what Vince called us all for after millions of years of all of us never really. He sends his  regards to both you and Bay.”

“Well? What is it?” Charlotte said, getting impatient.

Sasha sighed as she opened a cabinet to get a glass and then a bottle of wine from Dionysus sent them a couple weeks ago. “The Titans are back.”

“What?!” Bayley and Charlotte said in unison, clear shock on their faces.

“No one has a clue who it could’ve been, but Zeus said he knows it wasn’t Charlotte.” Becky added with a nod.

“There was no evidence or anything?” Charlotte asked.

“No.” The other two answered while Bayley was thinking to herself.

“If anything, the only thing that was there was a piece of black cloth that was ripped and the gate opened.” Sasha said as she poured her wine and then took a sip.

“ So it could’ve been anyone...” Bayley spoke quietly and sighed. “It’s going to be rough to figure out who then. They have no more power so they aren’t able to get out themselves unless--”

“Father Dearest forgot to maintain the  _ gate _ .” Charlotte finished and shrugged. “That’s a possibility that he did and he won’t admit it.”

“Or he really does not know.” Becky added as she hopped up on the counter and looked at the three others. “Fact of the matter is, no one knows and the Titans are out and free.” She also looked at Sasha before looking at Charlotte and Bayley. “There’s also... another thing.”

“Another thing?” Bayley furrowed her eyebrows.

“We need to awaken ourselves. Our gifts.”

The room fell silent. It was a long silent and the elephant was in the room. Were they really going to bring out their gifts, the one thing they kept hidden this whole time while trying to be mortal? Was  it logical?

Was it something to even be sound and not cause so much chaos? Then again, it was about to be chaos on Earth. Gaia was awake and now that meant the world was in trouble,  _ they _ were in trouble. Their whole purpose was to protect the mortals, to fight for them, to advise them, to bring them a look on their reality and now they were blinded by many things but now this... The Titans.

They needed to be stopped. That was for certain, but were they going to go to that limit? Did they need to?

“Let’s do it.”

All eyes were on Charlotte as she looked at her wise sister, Sasha.

“You know better than I do when I say they will cause a fight and they will bring war on Earth, especially now that Gaia has arisen.” Sasha nodded slowly. “We have...” Charlotte trailed off and Sasha kept nodding. She knew what her sister was saying.

“I know.” Sasha said softly and looked at Becky and Bayley. “Let’s go forth with it. We just need to be careful. Do  _ not _ use it in any other circumstances outside of what’s going on and at home. I will speak with Tyson about building a training facility hidden somewhere so we may practice and bring ourselves up to speed. It shouldn’t be that hard, but just in case, we need it anyways. I will also ask him to return our weapons to us.”

“What of Vince, Sash? Doesn’t he need to know?”

Sasha sighed heavily and nodded. “I will speak with him. Father trusts me on my word when I tell him and explain to him what we should be doing. I wouldn’t doubt he is thinking the same because we cannot just let the Titans reign terror on mortals we’ve sworn to protect. That is not who we are and what we do.”

“ Wh \--What of me?”

Sasha looked at Bayley.

“I don’t... I don’t really have any gifts like the rest of you. I’m the God, or Goddess, of Beauty and Desire.”

That caused Sasha to smile warmly, which uplifted Bayley’s mood. “You get a different gift, Bayley. One similar to  Nattie , but not as... sexual.” Sasha lightly laughed. “Think of it more as what they call telepathy. The ability to be able to trick the mind. Plus, I will teach you to fight with a weapon of your choosing. Something I’m sure Tyson will also be able to help you with.” Bayley smiled softly and then she looked over at Becky who gave a nod in understanding and then at Charlotte. “I need you to hold off participating in the current wars once this happens. I know the itch will be overwhelming, but we have to hold on until we know who we are dealing with and why they’re trying to do this now of all times and not before.”

After that talk, they all went to their respective rooms. It wasn’t uncommon of that. They usually spoke in the kitchen and then disperse to their rooms or off about their day. Becky got called for a case and was gone to deal with that, Sasha was grading papers, and Charlotte was relaxing her body after her fight. Bayley was reading in her room, taking some slight notes about some things in regards to earth and plant life. It was a random thing she wanted to learn, but it was because she wanted to try and contribute to help somehow. Though she knew her calling was more helping others, helping people and the Earth. That’s what she needed to do, but she knew it would take time. It had to take time and she had nothing  _ but _ time.

Bayley let out a breath and laid back on her bed, staring at the lavender ceiling above her. She then shut her eyes and she muttered something in Ancient Greek and then felt her body turn to being warm and she smiled warmly to herself.

She got to be the real her now. Though she did still have to hide some of herself, she still got to be her.

She still got to be Adonis... and now the others got to be them too.

* * *

* * *

“Bayley! Charlotte!”

Becky’s eyes couldn’t believe it, Sasha staring with her with wide eyes at the TV screen.

_ “An estimated 100 so far dead after land slide caused by unknown movement. The French police are currently looking into if it was a possible explosion caused by something or if anything near or around the landslide caused it to move. They do not expct it was man-made or weather causing issues, but the Police chief states--" _

Bayley and Charlotte came down the stairs and went into the living room, seeing the news as well and Bayley’s breath hitched.

It was Gaia... and she had shown that she was there.

Sasha gazed along and she didn’t hesitate to move away from the group to call Vince on her phone, telling him to turn on the news. It didn’t take that long, but Zeus saw it all and his eyes widened. The Titans didn’t hesitate to show themselves, didn’t hesitate to wow the world and put fear into it. They especially did now.

They were here, they were alive, and they were ready to take back the thrown that was theirs that Zeus took over.


	5. We the Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We the Titans decree that we are back and here to rule."  
> At least, that's the less drastic way to say it...

Charlotte was the first to appear near the scene in France, being able to successfully teleport near the scene and walk the rest of the way. She was fortunate that her abilities still worked just as good as they did before. In a way, it was like they never were gone, like they never were shut off. She felt powerful all over again and it washed over her like water hitting her skin. Every time she used it she felt electricity coursing through her almost. At least, that's how she would describe it. In short words, it made her feel _alive_ again.

Charlotte walked near it and passed some pedestrians, heading to the front to see the damage. She needed to see it. She needed to believe it because once she believed, she could really assess the damage, she really could feel the fire within her explode. Her blue eyes gazed at it all and she let out a breath. It was bad. A building lost, people being put in ambulances, people being covered by white sheets. She clenched her fist. She was angry, mad... _livid_ . She wanted to find Gaia and give her a piece of her mind for messing with the mortals, for causing damage. They hadn't done anything wrong to defy her, Charlotte felt that in her gut they didn't. How could they if they don't know who she _is_? Who they really are?

She turned and walked away from the crowd, touching her phone screen and pressing a few numbers before it began to ring. 

_“Hello?”_

“Sasha, it’s me.” 

_“What’d you find?”_

Charlotte sighed as she stopped and looked over at the crowd and around at the damage. “It’s bad. She had to have done this. It looks like an earthquake than a landslide, though. Where the building is has fallen than look like a slide, though I can’t be sure. There’s too many people around for me to look.” 

_“We’ll have to check when it’s dead of night.”_ She heard Sasha sigh. _“Meet me at Tyson’s place. He has it all set up and Bayley is there picking her weapon of choice.”_

“I’ll be there soon. I’m going to check more of this place out. See if any of them are lurking or what other evidence I can find. Have you talked to Vince yet?” 

_“Other than this morning? Yes. I’m going to text him your updates now, but he’s... Well let’s just say that Florida is about to get a thunderstorm.”_ Charlotte sighed heavily as Sasha continued. _“Mother will talk to him.”_

“Mother wants nothing to do with him. You heard her last time. She told him she was going to chop his balls off because he keeps trying to sleep with other women.” 

_“Well, it’s dad and mom finally figured out to stop taking his shit like we’ve told her many times.”_ Sasha huffed. _“What do you expect? I will get her to talk to him, but I know it’s no promises. Now, get to Tyson’s. I will talk to you then.”_

“Alright.” Charlotte hung up and sighed as she looked back at the damage. It worried her how bad this was getting already. This was the _very_ beginning of what was going to be a war on Earth and Charlotte knew it. Turning to walk, she took a few steps to make sure she was not in people’s view before she disappeared and reappeared by Tyson’s training facility for them. It was dressed up like a warehouse, but inside was a different ballgame. She walked inside and already could see a few people, Becky and Asuka to be more exact, sparring each other. It made her smile as she walked in. She even saw Bayley with Tyson looking at what seemed to be a bo staff of sorts, which had her curious to that choice. Though she knew Bayley had her reasons. Maybe not to slice through something or someone. Who knew, honestly besides Bayley. 

“Charlotte.” 

Charlotte turned and saw Becky walking over with Asuka. “Hey you two... I see everything is looking pretty great here.” 

“Oh yeah. Tyson really pulled things together and got this place to tip top shape.” Asuka said softly with a grin on her face. “I have to go” She looked at Becky and patted her shoulder. “Great sparring today. You haven’t lost your touch.” 

“Neither have you, old friend.” Becky grinned as Asuka walked away and then she turned her attention to Charlotte. “What did you find at the sight?” 

“You haven’t spoken to Sasha yet?” Becky shook her head and the two started to walk in the direction of Bayley. “It’s Gaia. She somehow managed to move the earth under the building and pulled part of it down and caused tons of damage.” 

“People are dead I assume and injured?” Charlotte nodded and Becky sighed heavily. “So what is it that we do?” 

“I do not know yet. Sasha has to talk to Vince about it to see what we should do because in all honesty we cannot go out and start using our abilities like we used to. The people only know us as myths, as stories.” 

“And to show them that we are not would be a bad idea.” Becky sighed as they stopped right behind Bayley and she spoke to her. “So the staff, huh?” 

Bayley turned to look at the two and she smiled a little as she twirled the staff a few times. “Yeah... Is it a bad choice?” 

“Not at all.” Charlotte shook her head. “It can do decent damage like a sword or a bow. It won’t make any piercing damage, but you can break a few bones with that thing in all honesty.” She looked at Tyson who she gave a light smile to. “As usual you never disappoint with good work.” 

“Thanks, Charlotte.” He said and he turned and grabbed what was Charlotte’s sword and handed it to her. “This is yours. I’ve upgraded it a bit to be stronger and not break so easily. I also have used a bit more gold and some blood red on the hilt of the sword.” 

Charlotte grabbed it; her eyes widen at the sight of the artistry of her sword. She pulled it out of the sheath and everyone just watched her quietly. Charlotte was like a kid in a candy store with her sword as it had been _years_ since she needed it, since she had to ever use it. It shined bright of the steel reflecting the light in the warehouse, the hilt being a mixture of blood red and black like Tyson spoke about the and gold... Charlotte loved it. She could never hate anything Tyson did when it came to his artistry of weapons. Though this, Charlotte teared up at the sight. 

“ _Ptolema_...” Charlotte whispered to the sword as she ran her finger lightly on the sharp edge of it. “I missed you so much... We have so much work to do, so much to catch up on.” Charlotte sheathed the sword before she wiped her eyes and looked at Tyson. “I thank you for bringing her back to me.” 

“Of course, Charlotte.” Tyson smiled and held out her shield next and what seemed to be a spiked headband. “Your shield and this... Father stated that in modern times your helmet would be seen as too back in the day. So, I made you a spiked headband that is moreso like your crown. Your shield will have your helmet symbol to show who you are and what you represent of course, but this--” 

“--Will fit me currently.” Tyson nodded and Charlotte didn’t hesitate to slip on the crown headband within her blonde locks. She stood there now with her shield in one hand, her sword in the other and she looked at the three before her, especially Bayley who seemed to have this bright smile on her face. “Why are you smiling?” 

Bayley saw everyone look at her now and she smiled more. “Because you’re happy. I can see it.” She gave a little nod. “You’ve been waiting for a moment like this to be back to you, we all have. Though we’ve been forced back into this way, we all are back to ourselves in full force and it’s what we need.” 

Charlotte grinned at the brunette and at Becky who nodded in agreement. Then they heard clicking of steps after a door was shut and she turned her head, seeing Sasha walking in. “Good timing.” 

“Good timing indeed.” Sasha smiled at her blonde-haired sister and nodded. “You look good.” She looked at Tyson. “I assume you have my things as well?” 

“Of course. Let me grab them out of the weapons closet.” He turned to go into the separate room. 

Sasha looked at Becky and grinned. “Your sword fits you. Glad to have it back?” 

“Of course.” Becky smiled happily. “I think we all are happy to have our weapons back and acquiring one” She briefly looked at Bayley. “Charlotte here had tears in her eyes. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” She said with a breath and looked at Sasha. “What did Vince say?” 

Sasha sighed heavily. “He’s asking us to keep an eye out for other issues on the news. He doesn’t want us attacking yet but to prepare.” 

“They’re just going to keep killing more people and recruiting the mortals for their cause.” Bayley said as she leaned on the table Tyson was near. “We can’t be holding back like this. Not when they think we aren’t here and they can take over the world as how they wanted it before Vince took over.” 

“I’m aware, but that’s what Father said. We have to respect it for now.” Sasha shrugged before looking at Charlotte. “I need to ask you something.” 

“Okay...” Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows confusingly. “What is it?” 

“If you did something like what Gaia did, what would you do next?” 

“... You’re asking me because I am basically the chaotic one in this group, aren’t you?” 

“That and because you are the more aggressive one than I and I would do something more strategic and not something... chaotic.” 

“Well” Charlotte put her sword and shield down on the table and turned to Sasha, leaning against the table. “What would you do then?” 

Sasha paused a moment, thinking and analyzing solutions in her head. “I would see if I could track one of _us_ down and attack. Either that, or go to Greece and destroy one of the monuments.” 

Charlotte nodded. “Either would be logical and smart. If they wanted to be chaotic to the point where they want to cause pain instantly? I would find out if the gods and goddess of our circle are alive, but get the less important ones.” 

“Like me.” 

They all looked at Bayley, her looked uncomfortable and worried. 

“Well... Yes, but you and Becky are surrounded by me and Sasha so they wouldn’t dare try.” 

“They don’t know that though.” Sasha said with a sigh. “Wouldn’t they want to try and start a war or something?” 

“Why? There’s two already happening.” Charlotte said before Tyson walked out and held out Athena’s shield, sword, her own headband that was golden leaves and olives on it, and what seemed to be two pairs of armor. “I assume one is mine?” 

“Yes. I almost forgot to give it to you.” Tyson said and handed it over. “I tailored it to fit your female frame by making it a little smaller. If it doesn’t fit, I will adjust it.” 

“Thank you, Tyson.” Charlotte and Sasha said at the same time before Charlotte started to speak to Sasha. “We need to make sure to warn everyone about what’s to come and I mean _everyone_. We can’t be holding back any information because we are all in danger.” 

That’s when Becky chimed in. “I’m meetin’ some of them at Hunter’s bar. I’ll let ‘em know what’s going on and make sure they stop by here to see Tyson about weaponry or whatever they may need.” 

Bayley lowered her gaze as the three spoke and she looked at Tyson who merely grinned at her and she grinned back before she ehard her name. She looked over at blinked. “Huh?” 

“I asked if you’re ready to head home.” Sasha said softly. “Bex has to go to work and Charlotte has a fight tonight so I thought we could ride together.” 

“Oh! Sure!” Bayley smiled warmly. She then looked at Tyson. “Is there a way to... hide these things?” 

“Oh of course. Just have to utter _krymménos_ _,_ hidden in Greek, as you hold it or looking at it and it while be invisible as if it wasn’t there. You also can do the same and tell it to appear somewhere else, like your home, and it will be there.” Tyson explained with a nod. “I had to work with Naomi on getting that done with all the weapons. Didn’t take long, but it was rough to speak with her about it.” 

“Not surprised...” Charlotte said with a sigh. “Anyways, we should all go. Thank you again Tyson.” Tyson gave a brief bow of the head and the four went their ways: Charlotte went off to the house by teleportation, got in her car to head to her match, Becky got into her car that was at the place and headed off to work, and Sasha and Bayley drove home. 

* * *

It was a mostly silent drive other than the music playing off Sasha’s phone, which happened to sound like and positive with some not having any vocals at all and still gave that power and uplifting feeling. To Bayley, Sasha weas the one that was most positive when it came to many things besides herself, and she loved that about the other more than anything. They bounced off the positivity when it was really needed. 

Once they got home, they put their weaponry in a locker and Sasha put a lock on it and put in the passcode, which she told Bayley what it was and was going to tell the other two when they got home. She stated “it’s better to tell them in person so no one hacks into their phones and somehow gets it and takes the weapons. They’re basically artifacts to the modern world and we do not want anyone or anything taking them from us”. 

Bayley let out a breath as she crashed onto the couch and put on the TV, instantly going to the news to see if anything new came up about the Titans causing trouble, but it was everything normal, nothing too out of the ordinary. She sighed heavily, wishing she could just go out there and actually do something about all this. The fact that she read so many comic books and learned about superheroes really got her into the idea that that’s who they really were going to end up being: The real-life superheroes to the modern world. They were the gods and goddesses that ran the world the best they could and they evolved into minds much greater and wiser and that meant they had to as well, which they did. Now, with everything going on and the Titans causing a hassle, it had to be time right? In Bayley’s mind, this was the perfect time. This was the best time to do that. No one knew exactly what to do other than to prepare and ready up, but Bayley wanted to do more. They needed to do more! 

“You’re thinking too much.” 

Bayley jumped as she snapped out of her thoughts and saw Sasha walking into the living room with a glass of water and sat on the couch next to her. “H--How do you know?” 

“Your face. You looked super serious as the news was talking about the oldest dog in the world is the tallest dog in the world. I don’t think you’d look so serious over that and more “aww” and cry of how good of a puppy he is.” 

Bayley rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“Thinking about the Titans?” Bayley nodded. “We’ll get them. It may be a while, but we’ll get them.” 

“But when? We should start acting now. Form a group and just... go after that, protect this world, our mortals.” 

“Protect? You sound like you’ve been reading too many Spiderman comics again.” 

“M--Maybe I have, but the comics have a point in our situation. We have these abilities no one else has because we are immortal Gods and can only die by each other’s hands. The Titans may find us and kill us and then what? They take over. We should be... I don’t know! Like the Avengers! It’s time to avenge and protect our planet.” 

“Our planet is fighting against us, Bay. You know, Gaia and all.” 

“She’s not our planet. She stopped being that the moment she decided to hurt it.” She saw Sasha smile and she knew she was right and made a good point. “It’s time, Sash. All that talk I’ve said for the past couple years, it’s time.” 

Sasha sighed and looked away. “I’d have to talk to Vince, you know that. Everything we do, I have to go through him and--” 

“Talk to Hunter or Roman.” 

Sasha raised an eyebrow, her face scrunching in confusion. “What? Why our them?” 

“Hunter and Roman know how to get through to Vince better than you, no offense.” 

“None taken... You’re right, but he’ll want my opinion on it as well.” 

“Then the three of you can talk about it.” 

Sasha nodded, knowing Bayley made a valid point. The three of them really could get Vince to just sit down and chill. Though, at this rate the old man was not chilling any time soon. In reality, Vince never was one to chill, not even when he was sleeping around and causing terror back in the Ancient Greece days. It is what made her mother, Lacey, be her own version of a calm before the storm situation. Athena didn’t blame her mother in the least bit. Though sometimes the anger went to her and the others, but with the women Vince went around with, they got more of the pain and anger. Just that thought made her shake her head and she looked away from Bayley. 

“So you know I’m right?” 

“Yes.” Sasha sighed. “I will speak to them at another time. Right now, we’re all on edge on who did it in the first place and since no one is blaming Charlotte for it, the blame is shifting to who knows who else on the spectrum of us.” 

“I still like my own theory better.” 

Sasha looked at Bayley. “Which is...?” 

“They got out themselves. Charlotte had a point, Vince forgets to do certain things and we’ve had to pick up after him a few times. Maybe he actually did forget to close the gate and this is the time that the moment he did, they took over.” 

Sasha sighed and looked at the news for a while, seeing something about a fire and she just stared at it for a while, which got Bayley staring too. 

“... You think they caused that?” 

“I don’t know.” Sasha leaned forward to focus on it and she sighed. “It’s hard to tell because they could do anything. They haven’t been around this world so they view is a different. For all we know, they don’t know what’s going on and are ruining it because they think it is an illusion.” 

“I think they’re doing it because they think this is our handiwork of making the world like this when we haven’t done anything. We let them do it and we work with them with minimal skills.” Bayley shrugged. “I’ll text Becky to see if she can find out about that fire since it’s in the city. Maybe something in the police report can give her an idea on if it is them or just an average fire caused by mortals.” 

* * *

* * *

Weeks started to pass and it seemed that things were escalating and Sasha was the one to get all the questions, but then the end of the month came and that’s when the mortals found out about the Titans. They revealed themselves to easily that it was no joke. 

Gaia, was there causing an earthquake after she and Cronus, had appeared in front of national television. The announced who they were and the whole press conference was cut short as they saw Hyperion appear. He used the light to set the room aflame and cut everything short. That’s when the four women looked at each other with shock on their faces. What have they done? They caused turmoil, chaos...

In just _one_ night alone.

Cronus' words still run in their heads, Charlotte's especially as she shut her eyes as if she was hearing it now on the TV.

**_“We are the Titans and we have returned to claim what is ours! We are your rulers! We are your dictators! You mortals stand no chance when your Gods are dead! Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Hecate, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hades... They are gone and they have been for years, and now?_ ** **_It_ ** **_is our time to rule._ **

**_“It is our_ ** **** **_time to take back what’s ours.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or comments if you'd like! Also feel free to send an ask to me on tumblr @ saveonesouls about how you felt about it, any comments, what you wanna see what happens next, etc. etc. I love hearing from you! Also keep an eye out there too for any art with how their weapons look and armor too because it has to be done, right? ;)


	6. What Other Choice Do They Have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's baaaaaack? Did you miss me? Well I'm jumpstarting all my stories again and starting with this one! We are going to be including some more dieties/gods into the mix from other mythologies. Why? Because why not! Though they play more of a "side character" to a lot of the main parts of the story. Plus, why not mix in a little bit of not only action but romance between it all?
> 
> Hope you enjoy and here's to a kickass 2021!

"I need solutions, Sasha."  
  


"I know, Vince. I just need more time."

  
"We don't _have_ time anymore. Do you not see that?" Vince clenched his jaw as he was pacing back and forth in a line in front of Sasha. "They have declared war on us and you want more _time_ that we do not _have_."

  
She sighed heavily, tilting her head as she watching his pacing. "Father, please--"

  
  
"No. We cannot just stand by like this while you read your books and theories to figure out what to do. The war has been declared." Vince stopped in front of his daughter and looked into her eyes. "We are going to bring in your bro- _sister_ to bring her strategies in to fight them back down."

  
"Vince, if we do that this is going to get worse for the mortals." Sasha crossed her arms, unfazed by Vince's intimidation tactic he was trying. He was attempting to not only strike fear in her, but he was attempting to put his two children against each other who was savvy when it comes to strategy. Sasha had dealt with this before, especially being compared to Ares. Out of the two, she was more level-headed and smart enough to not be tricked by her own father. "You're not going to win this stare fight."

Vince's jaw clenched more and felt a rumble of a storm inside him. Sasha was the one to push his buttons with her logic and honestly? Any of his children was good at pushing his buttons in various ways. At this point, it still aggravated him. The more amusing part of it all was that Sasha, his dear daughter Athena, was always pushing them and won every time. Though, she was his favorite after all. She was able to take his armor into battle, he listened to her when she had a word of wisdom to say... Though now he felt like he wanted to change his mind on that thought. " _Sasha_."  
  
  
"I'm not doing anything, Vince. I'm stating facts. You're trying to get me to become agitated bringing up Charlotte. You can bring her in if you wish, but I am _telling you_ that it is not going to go the way you want it to. You want to act with fists first and ask questions and use logic later and that isn't how we need to go. We are just going to give them what they want."

"Isn't how we should be?! They are being aggressive, Sasha, and you want to play nice with them!"

Sasha raised an eyebrow at Vince now, tilting her head a little bit as she was still staring him down. "No."

"No?!"

" _No_." Sasha's voice raised slightly as now her face showed irritation. "The last time we were aggressive with anyone, we all almost died Vince. The last time we were aggressive, you almost lost mom and none of _us_ would've been born. It would've just been _YOU_ on your own. If it hasn't been for me, a good amount of our wars would've ended in losses than there are wins." She watched as Vince's jaw clenched and tilted her head to the other side. "So, you're going to let me read my books to figure a strategic way to go about this and I will get back with you tonight with a few strategies." Sasha then moved passed him and through the double doors, walking out of the house and to her car. She got in her car and started to drive away.

"Fucking asshole..." She mumbled to herself, feeling her temper flare and then cease shortly after. Charlotte was right and always was right: They have similar traits. They are one in the same. The only difference?

Sasha was just cool and calm about it. Other than that? They could've been twins.

Almost as if she heard Sasha's voice, Charlotte's name read on the Caller ID on her phone and on her radio screen in her car. She pressed a button to answer it and let out a breath. "Hey Char."

"You sound stressed."

"Well dad isn't making anything easier for me to deal with. I basically had to firmly stand my ground with him. He was going to talk to you about strategy."

"You mean without much thought because I'm blood thirsty and hit people and ask questions later?" Sasha heard Charlotte sigh. "I wish he'd stop seeing me that way. It's getting annoying. I've gotten a lot more logical."

"You always have been logical, Charlotte." Sasha paused briefly. "You just want to attack rather than attack _and_ defend. The latter is what I do because I like covering all bases." Sasha turned a corner and it was her turn to sigh. "I need you to do me a favor."

"I'll talk to him." Charlotte said, shocking Sasha since she knew what she was going to ask. "Don't fret about it. I got your back on this, especially now that I have more of an understanding of how you think."

"... Thanks, Char."

"Of course."

* * *

The sounds of Charlotte's boots clicked down the hallway of her mother's mansion as she made her way inside with Becky. Becky couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment, but Charlotte had been here many times before and took no time to sightsee. Becky soon followed behind the tall blonde as they made their way to what was the kitchen area. Becky swore that Hera asked for a castle and Vince built it with no hesitation. He worshipped the ground she walked on, but would rather go fooling around with other women, Becky always thought. Becky stopped next to Charlotte and saw who was Hera: A fit, blonde woman with blue eyes who casually was going around the kitchen and cooking.

"Mother."

The woman looked up as she heard Charlotte's voice and she smiled, her voice sounding like she had been living in the southeast for a long time. "Charlotte! It's so good to see you, my dear. I see you also brought Becky with you."

Becky grinned. "Lacey, it's good to see you again. It has been a while, has it not?"

"Quite a bit, yes. I was in the home of the meeting, but didn't get involved. I don't necessarily like to deal with matters like what's going on until absolutely necessary."

"You mean when it's convenient for you to appear out of nowhere with full-on aggression and terror of a strong woman like yourself?"

Charlotte watched the two women stare at each other in silence. She forgot how much Becky and Lacey didn't necessarily enjoy each other's company.

Actually, she didn't forget. She did this on purpose. Charlotte _is_ Ares after all and Charlotte loved to stir trouble wherever she could.

"Sounds like someone who thinks I can't handle a fight well in the beginning of it all."

"I don't think." Becky raised an eyebrow, putting her hands in her leather jacket pockets. "I know you can't. We've seen it time and time again, dear Hera."

Lacey looked up and down at Becky, amused by what was said to her. "You really do have your mother's quick tongue, don't you?" Lacey didn't see Becky respond as she was referring to Nyx, causing her to make an awkward laugh before looking at Charlotte. "Did you just come here to bring her to talk down to your mother like that?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I came to talk with you about Dad. Becky tagged along because she and I were talking to Paige earlier."

Lacey rolled her eyes at hearing that name. Hecate, the sibling of Becky and the daughter of Nyx. Despite fearing Nyx, as almost every Greek Deity did fear her even Zeus, she didn't care much for her children. They didn't amount to the standard her kids were in her opinion. Lacey would've even said the likes of how her kids were definitely better than Nyx's.

"So... About dad-"

"Listen, Charlotte. I don't want to talk about him, let alone think about him after all he's done." Lacey crossed her arms. "Your father has his own dealings as I have my own."

Charlotte knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with her mother, but she knew she needed to try. She was her oldest child and despite not being too loved, she knew at least Lacey could hear her out.

"Though, I know your father and Sasha had a yelling match earlier. He called me screaming about how Sasha could be so blind and all that. He doesn't see any truth in what she's saying, but he's thinking irrationally."

Charlotte knew that, of course, from talking to Sasha. However, just hearing it from Lacey meant that Vince was beyond angry. He was going to do something drastic. More drastic now that his father and the others were out and about. In fact, Charlotte's attitude would've been the same and her anger derived from Vince. The flame of her short temper that ended up being a wrath to anyone and dangerous for whoever crossed her path, just like Vince. Though now there was a difference:  
  
  
Charlotte's anger was rather... more explosive and more bloody indeed.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked up and looked at Lacey and then Becky. "Sorry, I... Just had a thought. I gotta take care of something real fast. Hold on." She excused herself and moved out of the kitchen and pulled out of phone, typing in a number and waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"This is Bayley."

"Bay, It's Charlotte."

"What's up, Char?"

"I need your opinion on something." Charlotte sighed heavily. "Vince wants to start an all out war and I know it's going to go bad. As much as I enjoy some chaos and bloodshed, Sasha needs more time to figure things out. Given you and your strategic ways especially with Justice..."

"You want to know my thoughts on it. Why?"

"Because my Mother Dearest isn't going to fucking help because she cares about herself right now and I need a second opinion."

Charlotte heard Bayley sighed and she furrowed her eyebrows as the woman spoke. "What I'd do is work with Sasha to find a compromise of a starting point. Figure out a good starting approach because that is what we need now. Sasha has planned something, but the things is Vince isn't liking it and that's why he's acting the way he is. it's not how he wants things. He wants essentially... Hell on Earth and wanted it yesterday."

Now it was Charlotte's turn to sigh. "Right... Okay."

"You are at Lacey's right now?"

"Yeah... I figured she would help, but she doesn't want to deal with anything that's dad's." That was a known fact since a long while ago. Lacey and Vince separated a long while ago and Lacey never looked back. They only were together when it came to their children and meetings of such things like what had happened with the Older Gods.

"Ignore her. Let her be her own person and in time she will go back to your dad and ask for help. You know how she is. Plus, this? It's too big for her to ignore and she ends up getting hurt or killed first, we already know Vince will lose his shit as it is."

"Right..."

"Just breathe. Things will be fine... Semi-fine..." Bayley paused for a minute. "Okay. Things will be okay."

"Thanks for the confidence, Bayley." Charlotte said with a light laugh. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."


End file.
